MakaxSoul Love Story?
by lynnchan111
Summary: Maka and Soul are the perfect partners! right?... That's what Soul always thought, but after 4 years and them now being 18, he wondered if she truly felt something more than friendship. Maka holds a terrible secret that could mean death for everyone and love is the least of her problems. Let's go through a riveting fic about the adventures of Maka and her dark secret Makami.
1. the beginning of love

im sorry i never introduced myself or gave a disclaimer before. This story is based off the anime and is set a couple years after the fight with asura. I do not own the characters or the anime but love them to death. there will be some sexual content and a whole new side to Maka. I tried to keep their personalities as close as possible but please tell me if you feel this story is getting bad or if their personalities are completely off. Another note i am sorry but i do not have any experience with the whole romance or sexual stuff, so my scenes might seem a bit fluffy but i will continue to edit current chapters till everyone is satisfied and i am thoroughly embarrassed. My name is Lynn so just call me Lynn-chan due to my young age. (sadly i am only 19...) i think thats all that has to be said for now, please dont hold back on your reviews due to this being my first fanfiction. i need all the help and criticism as i can get.

**Maka x Soul love story**  
chapter 1  
"**Soul dinner! Today we are eating curry with white rice**!" yelled Maka looking down at her masterpiece with a grin. She was determined to do her best at cooking, Soul was always protecting her and she would always do whatever little thing she could for him as a way to show she cared. She put her hand on her hip as she tasted the curry, it was perfectly spicy and the meat was soft.

"**Oy Maka have you seen my black shirt? I cant find it**" Soul stepped into the kitchen shirtless, one long diagonal scar running down his body. Maka was always blaming her self for his scar, if he didn't have to protect her he wouldn't have been hurt by corona and Ragnarok. The long black blade known as demon sword Ragnarok had sliced him across the chest many years ago. She looked away sad and continued to focus on the food, making it seem like she was busy.

"**Oh it's in the washer, i am washing today**" She kept staring at the food so she wouldn't have to face his scar. She loved soul, but just never told him. She couldn't, after all he was her best fried and her partner. "**Oy you OK? You look a little sad, whats wrong**?" The white messy haired boy just kept looking at her making her blush. "**I'm fine, im going to shower first today, ok**?" She gave him a fake smile, and quickly walked past him. She walked down the hall to her room to get her night wear ready and to cool off a little, as she was getting more flustered.

"**God whats with her**?" He said as he then put his hand to his stomach and felt the scar. He never blamed her for his scar, actually he took pride in his scar as a sign that he had protected the one he loved. He grabbed a plate and got himself some food, then got another plate to get Maka some also. "**Maka hurry up! your food will get cold**!" Soul shouted to her with a blank expression. "**OK sorry let me just put this away**!" she yelled back, shoving her clothes neatly into the restroom and fixing her hair.

They sat quiet for a while, eating the meal Maka had prepared. "**wow Maka, this is really good**" Said Soul with a smile, breaking the silence, holding up a fork full of curry and rice. "**Thanks, i saw the recipe in a cookbook on the second floor of the library**." Maka said enthusiastically, grabbing another fork full of food and eating it with a smile.

(_**later that night**_)

Soul woke up on his bed and sat up. He wondered if Maka was asleep already and if she put everything away. He got up and walked down the hall to the living room and he saw Maka fast asleep on the couch with a photo album of them loosely in one of her hands. He then took the album and put it on a shelf nearby and then picked her up and started walking down the hall toward her room.

Her bed was nice and neat as she always has it, he lifted the covers and then put her in the bed. "**why do you have to look so cute?**" he whispered so she couldn't hear him. Her face moved a little as though she was having a bad dream. he moved her bangs from her face and she settled down, looking as peaceful as ever. he sighed and grew a forlorn look as he realized how much he loved her.

He sat next to the bed on the floor and began to think of what it would be like to go on a date with Maka. What she would wear, how she would act, her smiling face. He blushed a lil then walked out of the room toward his room. He then got into his bed and drifted back to sleep, dreaming of what things should be.

(_**next morning**_)

"**Soul im going to the store, we need some more food. I will be back in a little bit**" Maka said to her weapon Soul as she hurried out the door, still putting on her shoes. See Soul is a weapon, he is a scythe and Maka is a weapon meister. They go to DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) a school for weapons and meisters to train and learn their powers and abilities, As well as an organization to preserve world order against anyone who threatens it, including witches, monsters and evil demon gods called kishin.

"**Aw crap she left her wallet here. Well better go give it to her. this is so uncool**" He said as he rubbed the back of his head, siging a little to himself. He then walked out of the house, locked the door, and went down the street in search of her. The streets were bundling with few people and a cold chill was going about. He thought to himself if she even remembered to get a jacket on the way out, or if she thought since its spring she wouldn't need one.

After a while of walking he then he saw her in a dark alleyway pinned down by a person. This was no ordinary person though, he had ate human souls, He was evil and lost his sanity, a monster no longer human. He could tell she had put up a fight because he was bleeding from his mouth and nose. The man had eyes full of craze and hunger, his legs longer than normal and a backwards slouch to him.

"**MAKA!**" yelled Soul as he charged at it, knocking the monster over. Maka was hurt, her leg looked as if she sprained it bad, But never the less she got up and said "**Soul turn into a scythe**." He nodded and obeyed her, and now she was angry and ready to fight. "**Maka be careful**" soul said as he was in his scythe form. "**Don't worry about me. You cant protect me all the time Soul! i don't want to see you get hurt any more!**" she yelled and swung at the monster with Soul. Her eyes growing more determined and she was forcing herself to be stronger, Soul sensed something wrong, something off about their connection. It was like the time when Maka let the black blood take over and consume her soul.

He dodged, but swiped at her side nearly missing her, ripping only part of her shirt. She swung at his head getting him, He fell down but was not dead. He jumped back fast and rubbed his wound, yelling a roar and looking her strait in the eyes. "**Maka calm down, we need to work together. listen to me, and don't be thickheaded as usual.**" Soul said as his reflection on the scythe grew more worried for his partner. She shivered as she saw how red his soul was, it was quivering with anger and hunger. She charged at him, not going as fast as she would have liked due to her sprain. He jumped and avoided her swing, he turned and was going to grab her but she swung soul over her head to behind her, bringing Soul back up towards him. She finished him with a swing at his heart, slicing his body upwards and he disintegrated. Then all that was left, was his red floating soul. Soul ate the monster and then looked at Maka, she was limping, her leg hurt bad.

"**Maka come here**" Soul said as he motioned to her and walked closer to her. She walked toward him and he picked her up and put her on his back. "**let's go home ok?**" Soul said looking over his shoulder at her. She nodded not letting him see her face because she was blushing a bright red, she was once again saved by the very person she loved, she hatted being so weak without him, she never got over her low self esteem.

Back at home Soul cooked dinner and they sat at the table right across from each other. "**Hey soul do you think i need to be stronger so i can protect myself?**" Maka said looking down at her plate. He looked at her dumbfounded, stopping mid bite. The piece of meat that was on Soul's fork fell to his plate. "**no, you are strong enough and besides you have me. i will always protect you**" He sorta blushed from saying that, but he meant it because she was his most important person. He then looked up at her and said "**Can i tell u something Maka?**"

"**What is it Soul?**" Maka asked curiosity showing in her eyes as she wondered what he was going to say. He blushed red, got up and~

Sorry please wait till chapter 2 to find out what happens next :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Confession

**Maka x Soul love story**  
chapter 2  
warning mature and bad language are in this story, there are sexual content.

"**I love you Maka**" he said suddenly and ran to her, kissing her passionately on lips, eyes closed. He pushed her down onto the floor and kissed her more, from the lips to her neck and back up. At that moment Liz, Patty, Kid,Tsubaki, and Black Star walked in and saw the Scene. Maka and Soul didnt hear them walk in. "_**Ahem**_" Kid cleared his throat and immediately Soul got off of Maka breaking the kiss, blushing and covering his face. Maka stood up and turned away from everyone partially startled by soul and mostly embarrassed her friends saw.  
"**Oy why are all of you guys here?**" Soul said annoyed. Maka was bright red fuming at the edge of the table. When Soul saw he told everyone to leave immediately. Instead they all sat down on the couches and started chatting away, totally forgetting and ignoring what they saw.

The gang started talking about finals and how they were going to study. Kid always tried glancing Maka's way every now and then. Soul noticed but dismissed it, thinking Kid was just awkward about what he saw them doing. Maka was talking with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki on the other couch and they decided to go to Maka's room. As soon as the girls left Kid quickly brought up the subject. "_**Soul are you and Maka dating now or was that forced?**_" Kid asked very serious. "**hey man i think they are just dating, Soul wouldn't just force himself on Maka**" Black Star said in Soul's defense. Soul looked away as he had just kinda forced himself on her, but at least he confessed to her first. "**We...**" Soul paused thinking about how he should word it. "**We... aren't dating... i kinda just confessed and...**" he trailed off growing silent and annoyed. "**aw! What the hell does it matter? I don't need to explain this**" Soul said embarrassed and annoyed. "**WHAT? you just confessed?**" Black Star shouted with his mouth hanging wide open. Kid crossed his legs and looked at Soul, He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it. Kid just merely turned away looking out towards the window.

In Maka's room the girls were nagging Maka to tell them what happened. "**i don't know... he confessed to me then... well...**" she started to get red with embarrassment. "**Maka, do you love soul? i mean he is your partner, its only natural with a bond as strong as the one you guys have**" said Tsubaki worried about how Maka was feeling. **"Of course she loves him!**" yelled Patty jumping up. "**Patty just because they are partners doesn't mean she has to love him. Look at us and Kid, we feel like family, like brother and sisters.**" Said Liz trying to calm down Patty. " **I love him but also...**" she trailed off, seeming as if there was something she wasn't supposed to say.

A couple of hours later Black Star said "**im going to go find a good fight, im bored here and need to be the star i am. bye!**" and with that Tsubaki and Black Star left jumping out the window while shouting "**yahooooo**" all the way down. Tsubaki complaining for him to wait for her. Shinigami sama called Kid's cell phone minuets after prompting Kid to return for a talk about something important. " _**Liz, Patty time to go. Well Maka thanks for letting us stay and talk today**_" kid said with a small smile, looking her in the eyes and then left.

"**Soul im going to shower first, make sure you put the left-overs away k?**" said Maka walking towards her room. Still replying the incident that happened a few hours ago. She grabbed her Nightgown and headed strait for the bathroom blushing. Not even Believing the conversation she had with the girls.

"**Ok**" Soul said watching her leave to her room. She then left soul thinking about what he had done just did a few hours ago. "**Damn i was so uncool. I kissed her in front of all our friends**" Soul said bitterly. He had hoped he would her her reply to his sudden declaration of love. Even though she was his partner, she was the most important person in his life. He truly loved her and always wanted her to be his meister.

a big explosion happened when Soul was deep in thought for a while, Soul ran to Maka's room to find her in nothing but a towel on the floor. A strange man was walking towards her, grabbing her off the floor. "**let me go! help!**" Maka screamed out.

"**Let her go you fucking perverted old man!**" Soul yelled at the guy. The man then threw several daggers at soul missing him. The man then said "**_I just found my new play toy and you want me to give it back? I'm sorry but instead i think i'll have a lil fun with it._**" He put his hand under her towel, moving his hand up to fondle her small but perky breasts. Maka bit her lower lip and repressed a moan, she was now truly scared. She looked at Soul, Fear and sorrow in her eyes. Soul was angry, he then kicked the man into the wall, forcing him to let her go. Soul caught Maka and pushed her behind him protectively. Maka Grabbing on to her towel Trying to cover herself as she was fully exposed.

" **IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL U FOR TOUCHING HER!**" yelled soul full of anger and fury. Soul charged at him turning his arm into the scythe, cutting him on the shoulder. The man grabbed his injured shoulder and said " _**your fast but not fast enough**_". He circled around soul and swiped at souls head with a dagger. Soul dodged and landed his scythe arm right through the side of the assassin. The assassin jumped back and said "_**heh you are good kid, my names Neuro, I'm a professional assassin, and I'm here for her**_" he pointed at Maka who was standing there Trying to decide what to do at the moment. Her eyes seemed a little off, but right now that did not concern Soul at the moment. "**Yea? well guess what? You cant have her, she is mine**" Soul charged at Neuro. He straitened up and ran at Soul. Blood; Neuro fell to the floor Gushing blood from his mouth and stomach. "_**Heh, She will show up soon**_" said Neuro looking at Maka. Soul pulled a dagger from his side, letting it drop to the floor bloody. "**im going to call Kid and the others, and report this to Shinigami san**" he looked at Maka who was beginning to cry.

"**Maka? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?**" Soul ran to her, hugging her tightly. He then let her go, looking at her big green eyes.. "**Im ok soul, thank you for saving me**" Maka said looking down at the floor. She started to cry more, how could soul be so nice? She loved him a lot and he was always was there for her. even though...

(_**later that night**_)  
Maka walked into Souls room and saw him asleep. Maka slid into the bed with him curling her body next to his. "**Couldn't sleep?**" Soul asked as he looked at her, his red eyes looking deeply into her green eyes. "**I...i...i love you soul**" Maka said blushing nervously.

"**I love you too Maka**" He gently kissed her lips, then her neck, and down to her chest. "**Do you think you are ready?**" asked Soul looking up deeply into her eyes.

"**Y..y..yes**" said Maka nervous.


	3. Chapter 3 The beach

**maka x soul love story chapter 3**

(**morning**)  
Maka woke up next to Soul, he was still sleeping in the bed peacefully. She got out of bed and went to her room to change. She remembered everything from last night. "**why did i chicken out?**" she said embarrassed to herself. She remembered that they almost did it but she wasn't ready after all. She Had taken off her nightgown, revealing she was naked and got on top of soul, making out heavily with him. As he began to fondle her breasts, she started to get scared, remembering the assassin. She shoved that memory away and continued, soon he was now atop of her. He looked down at her, her tiny but very fit figure. She had muscles but they were hardly noticeable, which made her sexier. He began to grind on her and started stripping. Soon he was completely naked, his muscles flexing and relaxing as he continued to look at her beautiful body. He began to rub and tease Maka with his dick, sliding it along the folds of her sex. As soon as he tried to stick it in her, she got too embarrassed and moved away. He quickly understood and did not continue or force her. He merely hugged her against his bare chest and cuddled her the rest of the night, making her fall in love with him all over again. He was so kind and sincere even if he didn't show it often which made him the best partner in the world to her.

"**Oy Maka ummm i wanted to apologize about yesterday**" Soul said at breakfast. "**For what?**" Maka asked not seeming to remember. "**About kissing you in front of our friends**" Soul said now starting to turn red from just remembering. "**Hey Soul, remember the day we met?**" Maka said enthusiastically.

"**How can i forget, that was the first time you Maka chopped me with an encyclopedia**" Soul said as he chuckled.

Soul never forgets of how Maka always looked so sad. She was sad that her mom went away because her dad cheated on her mom a lot of times forcing her mom to get a divorce.

Maka had always sat outside during lunch, and when soul came up to her and said " **Hey, why do you always sit out here all alone? don't you get lonely? it's uncool.**" Maka got startled and she Maka chopped Soul on the head leaving him a big dent. She apologized as told him it was a habit because of her dumb dad.

"**ha ha ha you had startled me that day**" Maka said laughing. It was not long after that they began hanging out, and they soon became partners, she would watch him play piano after school. Just then Maka's dad spirit walked in, well ran inside. "**MAKA!**" yelled her dad as he ran toward his daughter. She '_Maka chopped_' him, leaving him on the floor. "**Maka is what papa heard true?!**" yelled her dad as he cried. "**Did soul kiss you? I heard it all from Black Star!**" he said balling, and hanging onto her.  
She '_Maka chopped_' him on the head again.

"**Yes he did, and i don't mind if he does, its my personal life. i like him!**" Maka said as she blushed realizing what she had just blurted out. "**SOUL get your ass over here!**" yelled spirit walking towards Soul. Maka just chopped him again and wondered how the hell he was surviving.

"**Oops sorry Maka i didn't mean to cause this**" said Soul as he saw Maka's papa laying on the floor unconscious. "**Don't worry it's actually kinda fun**" she said smiling. "**Hey Soul i got an idea want to go to the beach?**" asked Maka happy. "**Ok sure, it's been a while since we'v gone**" he then blushed at the thought of Maka in a swimming suit.

"**Should we invite our friends?**" asked Maka. "**Ummm how about we just go alone, ok?**" offered Soul with a wide grin.

"**NO, PAPA WONT ALLOW IT!**" shouted Spirit feeling more angered by the thought of his innocent daughter with Soul. Maka threw him out the door on to the street hopping someone would run him over. Maka went to her room and then realized she needed a new swim suit. "**Soul can we go to the clothing store? i need a new swim suit**" said Maka when she knocked on Souls door.

Soul opened the door blushing a little from the thought of different bathing suits on her and said "**Ok i need to get out for a little bit anyways**". He put on a tee shirt and some baggy pants, grabbed his wallet and left with Maka following. Spirit was Unconscious so they just walked right past him, but she did sit him upright at least. They past many stores and they finally went into one that was mostly spring wear. Maka tried on seven swim suits and then asked Soul, "**which one do you like?**." Maka asked because she was curious of which one he would choose.

Soul looked at them all and he blushed and said "**The red and black two piece, now hurry up and buy it so we can leave. This is so not cool**". Maka took it to the cashier and Soul paid for the swim suit. "**Oy Maka don't flirt with all the guy's there heh heh**" he chuckled. "Y**ou too perv, i know you will get a nose bleed at the first pretty girl you see**" she said as she laughed.

"**Then i should be getting a nose bleed right now, because i see a pretty girl in front of me.**" he looked so happy he just said something smooth. Maka said blushing "s**hut up and lets go to the beach already**" she turned around a bright red. The beach was not crowded and the weather was great. "**Soul let's go swimming!**" yelled Maka as she ran toward the water happy as she could ever be.

"**Hold on lets get the umbrella and sheets set up first**" said Soul, putting the stuff down. They set up and Maka looked like she was having fun. "**Oy Maka now let's swim**" said Soul with a smile. Maka and Soul ran to the water, Maka started splashing water on Soul and he splashed water right back at her. Maka fell over when a big wave hit her, she laughed as she stood up again.

Then some one hit Soul on the back, "**what the...shit!**" Soul saw standing in front of him was Black Star. " **heh heh heh Soul why are you here all alone with Maka?**" asked Black Star with a wide grin on his face. "**Because Maka wanted to come to the beach, and i wanted to come to. Now get out of here you are getting on my nerves**" said soul annoyed.

"**Hey Maka come over here for a minute**" shouted Black Star. Maka came over and Black Star said "**whats with that bathing suit? it shows that you actually have boobs. They are bigger than i thought they were.**" "**Maka chop**!" She hit him with a book and he was floating upside down in the water. "**where the hell do all your books come from? its like magic.**" said soul looking at a beach guide. "**I hope the sharks eat him**" Maka said as she went deeper in the water. "**Oy Maka how good can you swim?**" asked Soul suddenly.

"**Why, you want to have a race?**" Maka said with joy and excitement. "**Yup lets swim to that island over there**" Soul pointed to a island not too far off. it would be long swim to get there for them. "**Ok, i can swim that far, do you think anyone else is over there?**" Maka asked curious. "**Probably not, i think we will be alone**" Soul smiled his sharp toothed grin, and Maka blushed at the thought of being alone with Soul.

"**Lets get a move on Maka or we wont make it to the island.**" They started swimming and after an hour and a half Soul and Maka made it to the island. Little did they know they were being followed, and things were going to get very bumpy.


	4. Chapter 4 The Island

Maka and Soul made it to the island, it was shady and nice, the air was cool. "**Hey Soul want to go explore?**" said Maka as she turned her head from side to side. Her hair was always so nice and neat, Soul loved how perfect she was, even if he never admitted it. The air smelled like it had just rained and the ground was soft and cool, it was perfectly relaxing.

"**argh why does she get to be with him? she doesn't deserve him at all! i oughta get rid of her**" said a mysterious person.

An unknown figure ducks back behind a bush and Soul catch a glimpse of it but didn't take any mind to it as it could just be a local. "**hey Soul look there are some berry bushes over here, wanna help me pick some?**" said Maka as she walked over to a blueberry bush looking excited as usual.  
"**alright we can have a berry pick-nick, I'm going to see what those are over there**" he said as he walked toward a strawberry bush.

"**hey your Maka Alburn right?**" said the girl who was following them.  
"**yup, and who are you might i ask?**" Maka looked at her. She seemed a little younger than her but she looked serious. "i**m Sarah fujioka and im here to get rid of you**" She then tied up Maka, doing it in less than five seconds, she was very skilled, like the assasin. "**now where to find a nice ditch to throw away this worthless trash**"

Meanwhile Soul noticed Maka gone and started walking toward where she used to be standing. "**Maka where did you go? Maka!**" Soul yelled for Maka and stopped to see a girl walking toward him after 10 minuets. "**hello Soul Eater Evans, im Sarah fujioka, i want you to be my partner.**"  
"**sorry but i got a partner so get lost**" said soul annoyed. "**oh that Maka Alburn girl, but she's already gone**" Sarah said with a wicked smile. "**what did you do with Maka?**" soul asked angry and serious. There were already a large number of weirdos coming for her every other freaking day. He appeared behind Sarah and turned his arm to a scythe "**She better be safe or your dead, now where is she?**"

"**Oh but if you kill me you wont know where your precious little girlfriend is**" Sarah said as she looked up at soul with a wicked smile. Soul bit his lip and tried to relax, He released her and then turned his back to her and said "**take me to her now!**". Sarah walked up right behind Soul, slipping her arms around his waist and said " **i'll take you to her but im not guaranteeing she will still be there, let alone be alive. a couple of dangerous guys live on this island**"

"**Then I'll hunt them down and get her back even if I have to use you as bait**" Soul said with a evil smirk. He then grabbed Sarah's arm and twisted it behind her back. " **owww ok ok I'll take you to where I dumped her, but she's in a ditch heh heh, owwwwww**" Sarah said with her arm on the verge of breaking. "**after i take you to her, ill make you mine by force, usually seeing a loved one dead gives me an advantage**" she said playfully.

-(_**Maka**_)

"_**Where am i? Why cant I see anything? Am I blindfolded ?**_". Maka was still in the ditch but there were two guys standing in front of her. "**heh heh the blindfold works brother**" said the first guy. "**and she is already tied up so this will be easy**" said the other guy who sounded younger.

Maka was picked up and draped over the younger brothers shoulder. " **Hay let me go y..you bastard!**" said Maka thrashing around. "**hay hold on to her don't let her get loose!**" said the older brother. Maka landed a kick to the younger brothers stomach.

Suddenly Maka fell to the floor and she heard some one talk. "_**You picked the wrong girl to take because im gonna get her one way or another heh**_". Maka's blindfold started slipping off when she hit the floor and to her surprise it was Kid.

"**oy who are you boy, get lost she's our prize, we found her first**" said the older brother who looked taller than the other one with a huge muscular build and black short hair. "_**actually she is my very special friend who I will protect at all cost, so time to die dirt bag's. any last request?**_" said kid getting into a fighting pose. "**ya better not go home crying to your mama, boy**" said the younger bro who was not quite as built but had large arms.

At that moment Kid ran toward the two brothers and tripped them both. The older one tried to kick Kid in the stomach but Kid dogged and landed on his feet only a few feet away. Kid punched the older brother right in the side of the head sending him flying at a tree breaking it in half. Then Kid turns at the sound of Maka yelling. "**let me go! Stupid ropes!**" she yelled at the younger bro. Kid walks slowly toward them both, but stopped at the sight of a girl and Soul walking toward them from the side.

"**hay buddy boy, you forgot this**" Soul pushes the girl in the middle of kid and the younger brother holding Maka as a shield. "_**hey Soul what are you doing? this is my fight and im the one who is going to finish it. so stay out of my way got that?**_" kid said annoyed. Soul turns toward Maka and then back at Kid and says "**nope im going to save Maka not you**" Soul runs toward Maka but is cut off by Kid who jumps over them both and grabs the bro by the back of the shirt and hurls him into a tree.

The brother is knocked out, Kid cuts the rope and Maka gets up and says "**thank you, thank you both for coming for me, im sorry you guys always have to save me**" she looked at the ground. Then suddenly Kid gives her a hug and whispers to Maka so Soul cant hear, " _**I'll be here for you always**_".

Soul grab's Kid and pulls him off Maka and stands in front of her as if he were protecting her from Kid. " **heh heh heh heh while you two fight I'll just take care of some business which involves killing Maka**"

Sarah is behind Maka with a dagger at Maka's neck. She moves the dagger cutting Maka a little. With an evil smile on her face she look's from Kid to Soul and back at kid. Then some thing unexpected happens, Maka...


	5. Chapter 5 Makami

Maka raises her hand to Sarah's arm and gently squeezes her wrist, she then puts her hand back down. Sarah suddenly goes white, her wrist snaps out of place and drops the dagger on the ground. "**ahhhhhhhhh aghhhhhhhhhhh what the hell! what did you do?**" Sarah said falling to the floor holding her wrist, screaming in pain.

Maka lifts her head, her pupils were dilated and her eye color changed from green to black and she says " **oops sorry but im going to have to kill you now, Maka says you are going to kill me so bye bye.**" Maka touches Sarah's forehead and Sarah falls back dead on the ground. Almost instant, Sarah starts bleeding from her eyes, ears and mouth.

Soul steps forward and Maka turns around stopping soul in his tracks. Then kid says "_**Soul stop she is not Maka anymore. who are you? Why are you in Maka's body?**_" Kid walks up right next to Soul who is staring at Maka really surprised.

"**What are you saying young shinigami? I am Maka im just her other self tee hee, I control her. see when Maka gets super angry and depressed or a little crazy, I come out to protect her. So if you mean no harm to her I suggest you two back off before im forced to kill you.**" Makami started to stretch and touch her neck. "**If you must know, yes i am a completely different being from Maka, i just use her body as a vessel.**" said Makami already anticipating Kids next question. Kid looks at her then at Soul who was trying to comprehend what was going on, he steps forward and says "_**What should I call you by?**_"

"**Call me Makami, its the name Maka gave me. I will be leaving now you can have Maka back, I think you both wont harm her because if you do... I'll kill you both, am I clear?**" Soul finally gets a grip on reality and then runs to Makami hugging her. "**Clear now can I please see Maka?**" "**S**_**oul let Makami go first so she can change back into our Maka Alburn**_" said Kid standing next to them both.

Maka suddenly falls to the floor in a sleep like position and slowly opens her eyes that is now the pretty green shade that they all knew and loved. "**What happened? the last thing I remember was Sarah putting a dagger to my throat**" Maka looked up at them both with a cute and innocent kitty face showing she has no idea what was going on. "_**Ahem, Maka are you in hurt anywhere?**_" Kid helps Maka up and gives her a hug.

"**im ok Kid, my neck just hurts a little. was I cut by Sarah?**" asked Maka still a little worn out from Makami taking over. "**Maka let's go back home ok?**" said Soul holding out his hand to Maka. Kid looked kind of sad that soul was holding out his hand for Maka and she took it.

(_**later that night in death city in front of Maka and soul's apartment**_)

"**Well we are home I'll head in first, thanks Kid for helping Maka when I couldn't, your ok dude**" with that soul went in feeling a little depressed Kid was more help than him. "**Thanks kid you helped me im sorry to be a burden to you and soul**" said Maka with a sad face. Kid suddenly pulls Maka close and kisses her very deeply and passionately on the lips. Then they part and Maka blushes and looks at the wall shocked he just kissed her out of the blue.

"_**Maka you can never be a burden to me, I love you I really do. I'll see you tomorrow at school, bye**_" with a smile Kid walks away pulling out his skate board heading home. Soul saw the whole thing from the window and he was sad that Maka did not push kid away."**damn I shouldn't have left her alone with Kid, at this rate he will steal her from me that means I'll have to make her mine, by force if I have to... no... never by force**" said soul heading to his room to change.

Maka is in the kitchen preparing dinner when Soul comes out of his room in his night wear. "**hey Maka what's for dinner?**" asked Soul leaning on the counter a few feet away from her. "**im making some hot dog's tonight, what do you want on them?**" said Maka opening a can of chilli. " **I want some chili and some cheese, that's it**" said Soul getting two plates from the cupboard. "**I just realized Our lives are getting a lot difficult-er**" said Maka looking down at a pot full of weenies. Soul chuckled "**when is our lives never difficult?**" They finished dinner and Soul took a bath first. Maka went to read a book as to distract her mind from everything that was happening to her lately.

Maka loved to read, it kept her from being bored all the time. Soul was always buying her books because she always was happy receiving a new book. But Soul started noticing that kid was getting too close to Maka so now she doesn't know what to do. The month after they killed the kishin god Asura, kid had walked every one home constantly, and was constantly checking up on Maka. At DWMA, kid started to spend more time with Maka during class, lunch, and in the library, and throughout the years he seemed to always want to be around her.

"**_ I wonder why I cant stop thinking about Kid, aren't I supposed to be in love with Soul?_**" Maka thought to her self as she went to eat another chili cheese hot dog. she then realized Soul was looking at her from the hall and she turned to her food.

The next day at school the intercom blares " **Maka Alburn, Maka Alburn report to shinigami-sama immediately**" the intercom clicks off and Maka gets up from her chair. "_**I'll go with you I need to talk to my dad anyways**_" said kid who now stood up and stretches. "**not without me I need to ask death about yesterday Kid, so im going along**" Soul folds his paper and then Kid snatches it from him shouting "_**it's not symmetrical!**_" he folds the paper perfect and gives it to Soul, proud of his perfect symmetry.

"**hello everyone, son can you give me and Maka a minuet to talk? You too Soul**". Said death-sama. After Kid and Soul exchanged glances they left but stayed out side the doors. "**Maka you are not just a meister you are something more, you are possibly stronger than me, Maka you are a monster like no other iv ever seen. you are a dark angle aren't you? well you aren't but Makami is, the madman actually created the perfect weapon. you both work together to survive without even knowing it**" Said shinigami-sama serious.

"**what do you mean Makami? And im not normal? Monster?**" said Maka so confused that she fell to the floor on her knees, trying to keep up an innocent charade. "**you both can come out now I know you both never left Soul, Death the Kid**" said shinigami-sama with a harsh and stern voice.

"_**Dad whats going on? Can we some how stop Makami from coming out?**_" asked Kid who was very concerned about what they had heard. "**Death-san I'll do any thing to protect Maka so you better clue us in if you don't mind**" said Soul who was very serious. "**fine why don't you all take a seat, spirit-san I think you should be here too so come on out you will need to control your daughter when she becomes Makami**" said shinigami.

"**what do you mean? Dad im not going to turn back into Makami**" said Maka standing up almost knocking down her chair. " **Maka I love you very much and iv done all I could to keep Makami at bay, but she is too powerful. Look at my back I have a scar caused by Makami I was trying to protect you but I got too close and she attacked.**" spirit unbuttoned his shirt and showed a scar a few inches long but not very wide. "**i know you are aware of her, you know what she is, yet you harbor her inside of you willingly, sometimes you cant even remember things she does**" said spirit more stressed.

" **dad im so sorry I...i...**" Maka fell to the floor, Kid and Soul rushed to her side and then her eyes opened but they were emotionless black color that meant Makami was back. Soul and Kid got up and backed up and then death-sama went over to Makami looking at her. "**I guess I was found, but don't worry shinigami I wont kill anyone. im just here living my life in peace but im also trying to find my creator, do you know where he is?**"

"**im sorry but Makami you can never live in peace, we both know that. and I know you are trying to kill your creator, that's why you live within Maka. because she has a strong but fragile soul. strong so it cant be broken but so fragile that you can take over it**" said death-sama now standing just a few inches away.

Makami gets up then swings her arm at death-sama. He stops her attack with one hand and pushes her to the ground with the other. then Spirit tied up Makami and they looked at her with sad eyes. "**im sorry but I have to do this**" said Spirit who steps toward Makami who now looks scared. A tear rolls down his cheek as he gets closer, truly regretting what he was about to do.


	6. Chapter 6 Fate?

Makami suddenly laughs startling Spirit who was about to grab Makami's head with a charm that would exorcise Makamis soul. " **If you try to use that on me I'll make sure it kills Maka and then I'll have her body for myself. Are you prepared to lose a daughter, weapon?**" said Makami who looks up at Spirit with blood lust in her eyes. "**Yes... yes I am, I would rather lose her than let you have her. I'm going to use this charm and it will kill you both... I love you Maka, good bye**" Spirit puts his hand out and Makami doesn't stray her gaze. A tear forms in Spirits eye, and he could feel his heart dying a little. This pained him more than he could bear, losing a daughter was too much for him, but Makami had to die, she was dangerous, more powerful than a kishin. His breath caught in his throat as he tried so whisper sorry, his right hand curling into a fist as he extended his left towards Makami.

Suddenly Kid and Soul step in front of Makami and Spirit. " _**I'm sorry but I won't allow Maka to die. I know how much it must hurt to have to use that but we will try to tame Makami and try to save Maka so please stop Spirit... no please stop Maka's dad, Spirit-San**_" said Kid with determination in his eyes. " **I will also never let go of Maka I will do whatever it takes to protect Maka even if I get hurt in the process**" said Soul moving closer to Makami, his heart racing a little as he knew she could kill him at any moment from behind. "**Maka is my partner and she belongs to me, I will always take care of her and will never let her die**" Soul starts to give Spirit a glare, his soul became very steady and he had made his decision, his goal in life. Soul was determined to help Maka get rid of Makami no matter the cost. "**Maka is my Meister**" Soul throws his arm out in front of Makami, as if to protect her from Spirit.

"**arghhhhh gahhhhhh ahh**" Makami suddenly starts to have spasms on the floor her eye color changing from black to green very rapidly like if it can't choose who is in control. "**I'm me... I'm me... Save me... k...kid...sou...soul...I...wont...give...in**" then she goes limp on the floor and suddenly her green eyes open full of sadness. Her head hurt, her internal battle with Makami took its toll on her. Though she could not hear or see most of what was happening, when Kid and Soul went to protect Makami, Maka broke the consciousness barrier too see the events playing out before her.

Kid and Soul sat down next to Maka and gave her a hug. "**You both really meant what you said about doing whatever it takes to protect me?**" said Maka not looking at them due to already knowing their answers. Both Kid and Soul say at the same time "_**yes because I love yo**__**u**_". They look at each other meanly and then at Maka who stands up and walks away. " **I'm sorry but I'm going to be a burden so I'm leaving Shibusen. Don't try to find me because you won't be able to**" with that Maka runs out of the building leaving Soul and Kid sitting there with surprised expressions.

"**You morons go after her don't just sit there! bring me back my daughter, be men, show her you care, or I swear I will Maka chop you both to next year**" Spirit grabbed them both pulling them up, then kicked them, and they ran after Maka with only love and determination in their sights. They hurried out the building, use all the strength they had to quickly catch up. Their breaths became ragged and their legs felt like lead, but they pushed on in the pursuit of their tiny, blond, hardheaded love.

"**They will only come up heartbroken, Makami will never let them love Maka**" said Shinigami-sama walking up next to Spirit. He placed a hand on his shoulder and removed the charm from his clenched left fist, he tried to console the broken man before him. " **ya but they might give Maka the power to control Makami, but then Maka will be so powerful that she won't even be aware of the damage she could do**" said Spirit who looks up at the roof as if the answers were written above. He wished he knew sooner about Makami so he could have solved this sooner, so he could have been there to protect her from the monster within. "**We will have to wait and see for what might happen. The best thing we could do is to sleep for now**" said Shinigami-sama patting Spirit-san on the shoulder and gliding away. "_**i wonder if i will have to kill Maka soon, or if she will come to me**_" thought Shinigami in his mind, looking over his shoulder at Spirit.

"**Love is a false hope, it only bring sorrow in the end**" said Spirit now walking out of the school toward his home. Gazing at the stars and remembering a time when Maka was young and he held her in his arms. "**Maka please be safe, I cant lose another love..**" He wiped a tear and kept on walking. His mind full of situations and guilt. He loved his daughter to no end and would die for her, but the monster inside her would only make the distance too hard to bare. He sighed and continued his lonely walk of despair and hate.

Meanwhile Kid and Soul are chasing Maka but she proves to be faster than them. "**Maka wait, hold on, dammit stop running you klutz!**" yelled Soul who was running at his fastest speed. His throat burned and his stamina was running low, he wondered how she could possibly even be remotely faster than him. Then Kid pulls out his skate board and slowly starts gaining speed toward Maka, he thought he got the better of her and could tackle her down when he was close. Maka at that moment disappears right into thin air leaving Kid and Soul dumbfounded again. How could Maka keep pulling out these impossible tricks?

"_**Damn where did she go? Is she using Makami's power?**_" said Kid looking from left to right scanning the streets ahead, rage forming within him. Little did they know that Maka was right above them. "**So Makami what do we do now? I've listened to everything you told me to do for the past month, and I want answers now. so whats next?**" Makami shows up in front of Maka in a shadow state. "**We look for professor Takanaka Haruhi**" said Makami who was watching Soul and Kid look endlessly for Maka.

"**Fine let's go I need to get out of death city before Shinigami-sama find's me and you. Also once we kill the professor I can have my life back and you can leave correct?**" said Maka who now swung her legs over the side of the building and sat there watching the two boy's shout her name. "**yes that's correct, but you should say good bye to them before you go. lets wait till they sleep alright Maka?**" said Makami with a slight smile making her appear as a child instead of a monster, who now disappears. " **Fine with me because it would hurt to leave the ones I love**" said Maka with a tear running down her cheek. "**it hurts, I can feel your pain. It reminds me of what it's like to feel, to live, to breath, to want, to just be in general**" Makami clutched her hand to her chest. "**I want to be a person again soon, I hate people looking at me and you like we are monsters. Im just a failed experiment... I don't matter**" Makami started turning more black and darker. "**Makami you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, I wanted to be you, I gave you a name like mine so we could share something, so I could be connected to you. don't ever think you don't matter, you will have a body soon**" Maka leaned back a little and gave Makami a sweet smile. "**I will always love you for who you are Makami.**" Makami now glowed a faint white her face lit up with a blush and a tear rolled down her face, she really was like a child.

"**Maka you are the only person who does not see me as a monster. I was dead and you gave me meaning, you gave me life. now i can return the favor and give you power and rid you of your insecurities. you never once used my power, even when my master sent an assassin to kill us. Soul does not even know what happened before the explosion i caused does he?**" Maka looked away embarrassed, she recalled just what happened that night.

*flashback!* Maka POV *warning slight rape*

ughhhhhh Soul was in love with me and i don't deserve it! Im going to shower so i can relax and get my mind off things. i quickly head to the bath and start stripping off my clothing. My skin was bruised a little and i had many scars, i think i look ugly, i have tiny boobs and a flat ass. i take down my hair only to realize i forgot my nightgown and other stuff in my room. "**dammnit**" i mutter as i wrap a towel around my body and sneak to my room. i look out to see Soul deep in thought and i run to my room shutting the door quietly. "**ok now to get my clothes and get back to the bath**" suddenly Makami starts to form in front of me blocking me from the now noticeable figure in my room. "**Maka he is an assassin, be careful. just use my strength and kill him before Soul hears**." "**No**" is all i say to her as i step forward. i refuse to be saved again and i refuse to use power that is not my own. i could beat him, even if Makami says i cant.

"_**Little girl, your skin is so white but filled with so much scars. what a waste of beauty, just come to me and let me treat you like a woman.**_" the man said as he straitened and looked me up and down. i blushed a little as i realized im still in my towel, maybe i could throw on my nightgown quickly and fight him. i start moving to my bed where the clothes are. "_**why hide such a beautiful body under fabric? As you know i am here to take you away, my master request i dont damage the goods too much. i promise ill be gentle**_" the man says with an evil smirk that sends shivers down my spine. "**you wouldn't be able to rape me even if i was unconscious, bastard**" i rush to my clothes but he cuts me off. The man grabs my wrists and forces me to the floor. "**Maka let me take control!**" Makami yells in my head as she attempts to control my body. "**no don't interfere!**" i yelled out loud at her. i kick the man in the groin and worm my way from under him grabbing my towel and wrapping myself better. "_**heh, looks like we are doing this the hard way**_" He stands and disappears, i look behind me quickly only to be punched in the back. i fall to the floor in pain but i cant give in. i spit blood and quickly get back up, looking for the now gone assassin. "_**behind you, little one**_" He grabs me from behind, his hands worming their way up and down my body. i struggle but i cannot break free, now im scared, now i realize im useless alone. "**Ma...Ka...Mi...**" i barely say as i struggle more. the man's right hand moves down and gently skims along the folds of my sex. i try to scream but his left hand drops a pill into my mouth and covers it. i try not to swallow but because he is covering my mouth i end up accidentally eating it. my strength starts to fade and i stop struggling, its only been 3 minuets since the man appeared and i could not take him on. im useless, i need Makami, she is struggling to control me due to the drug. "_**lets make you feel really good**_" said the man who loosened his grip over my mouth and began to rub my folds.

I struggle to not moan and he starts to slide a finger inside my now wet folds. "**Soul...**" i can barely whisper. Here and now i was being toyed and fingered by a man who was not Soul. To be raped and have my virginity stolen by a killer, i am completely hopeless. The man starts to Finger inside my vagina slowly and then inserts another finger. I let out a moan as i now feel incredibly sensitive due to the drug in my system. My knees feel so weak and my head is spinning, he starts to finger faster and now with his right hand, teases my nipples. im losing consciousness as Makami finally takes control of me and launches the man off creating a huge explosion as he hits the wall. "**That will warn Soul, im slipping control Maka, so try to hang on**." Makami fades and i take control again. i find my towel on the floor and wrap myself only to see the man walking toward me again. Soul bursts through my door, and the man grabs me off the floor again. "**let me go! help!**" I screamed out as i could feel my body going numb from the drug.

*_**end of flashback**_*

In the shadows some one was watching Maka and Makami talk. That person also was there when Shinigami-sama also talked to both of them in the school. "**well now if they wont save her I'll be forced to bring her back because that's what friends do**" said the boy . " **let's go they might catch on that we are here...Black Star**" said Tsubaki who now transformed back into a girl. " **lets follow them because they are leaving the city Tsubaki**" said Black Star with determination in his eyes. "**I wonder why she hid all this from us? We would always accept her no matter what.**" said Tsubaki a little sad and hurt, her eyes gazing at the two young girls siting on the edge.

Later that night Kid and Soul give up, heading home very depressed. They had searched the whole city for her, both coming up empty. Soul particularly being down when he discovered she was not at home, or at their favorite meadow. " **see ya later Kid**" said Soul who now walked down a different street than Kid. " **ya, see ya soul. I hope we find Maka**" said Kid who turned down his street. " **ya me too**" shouted Soul still walking away. Both boy's made it to their houses and drifted into long sleeps right on the couches.

At Kid's house Maka sneaks into Kid's room through his bathroom window. Maka kneels down next to Kid's couch and she whispers " **im sorry, I love you, I promise we will meet again**" with that Maka stood up and left a box on the floor. Kid Hugged Maka from behind as she stood up. "_**Maka please don't leave, I know you have problems and you have Makami to take care of, but I love you!**_" shouted Kid as he looked desperately into her eyes. "**Kid Makami is not bad, she is beautiful and gentle, and I am going to do whatever it takes to help her**" Maka turned to him with a determined smile on her face. Kid got close to her and tried to kiss her, but he stopped himself. "_**im coming after you no matter what**_" Kid hugged Maka tight and let her go as he saw Makami appearing next to her. Makami looked like a normal girl, see through but normal. Kid sat on his couch and contemplated what to do and say. "_**i will follow you if you try to leave the city**_" he looked at them serious. "**i have to go, please let me, and dont follow**" Maka said as she turned to leave and Kid watched as she snuck out. Maka saw from the corner of her eye a figure on the roof of a building a few houses away, As she turned her head in the direction of the figure it disappeared. " **Makami I think we are being followed**" said Maka as she reached the bottom of the house heading for the street. "**We will deal with them later**"

At Maka and Soul's apartment Maka gets in by using the key, when she opens the door she sees Soul on the couch sleeping peacefully. She kneels down next to him and leaves a package on the table and she whispers " **Soul I will always love you no matter what. im sorry that I have to leave but it's for the best.**" She gets up but is stopped by Soul who grabs her hand. " **I know but I want to know why you have to go, and if you don't explain every thing I wont let you leave**" said Soul who now got up and warped his arms around Maka not letting her move. " **I cant be here any more, I wasn't even supposed to come back. let me go I have to leave or I'll never be able to go of my own will**" Maka struggled against Soul who falls back on the couch taking Maka with him.

"**why? what is going on Maka? tell me please and I'll let you leave because at least I'll have a peace of mind knowing you are going to be ok**" said Soul still restraining Maka. " **im going to help Makami, I need to kill her creator in order to free her because if I free her she will be able to live her own life and ill be able to live mine. The power we possess together will be divided so we are able to have the power of a normal person but just a little more stronger**" said Maka who now settled down as she realized it is futile to struggle with Soul.

Soul flipped Maka over so that he was on top of her holding her down with both of his hands. " **please come back, will you promise you will come back? Back to me right by my side?**" said Soul who was starting to get a little angry. Maka said with tears in her eye's "**yes, I promise soul**". Soul relaxed and leaned down, he gave Maka a kiss.

"**sorry weapon but Maka must leave leave now or I'll force her to, and I'll hurt you if you don't let her go**" said Makami who was floating next to them. Soul got off of Maka and said with a angry frown, tensing up for a fight "**how are you Makami? I'm telling you this right now, bring me back Maka safely or I'll hunt you down and kill you. got that?**" Soul spoke in a very serious tone trying to intimidate her.

" **I don't have to promise anything, so bye bye weapon. Come on Maka we have to go or we will miss the chance**" Soul looked over at the spot next to him where Maka was but she had disappeared, then Soul looked back at Makami but she was gone too, leaving Soul wondering if any of this really happened.


	7. Chapter 7 Friends

Forest on all sides, damp air the smell of fresh rain fall. "**Makami where exactly is the professor?**" asked Maka running through the forest not far from death city. "**Hush Maka you will know soon. First lets out run the 6 pests that are stalking us so to speak**" said Makami who was hovering just above Maka. "**Six! Who are they and how am I supposed to fight without Soul? Come to think of it how am I supposed to do anything without Soul?**" said Maka now just aware of her disposition. "**You will use me we have a great power combined remember? And the six people are your friends**" said Makami annoyed.

Maka speed up the pace and soon ran into a clearing but was cut off by six shadowy figures, Then light peaks through the clouds and reveal the six friends. Tsubaki, black star, Liz, patty, kid, and soul all stood there in front of Maka blocking her path.

"**Please move I don't want you all to get hurt**" said Maka. "**Get hurt, Maka we are strong people just being with you we will never get hurt**" said Tsubaki. "**I mean you all will be hurt by me, because I will have to kill you all if Makami wants to get rid of you. so please go now**" said Maka almost on the verge of panic.

Black star suddenly appears behind Maka and then Maka turns toward him, eyes instantly black. She pushes Black Star he suddenly goes flying into the forest with extreme force and velocity. She turns to face the rest of them and suddenly Black Star is in front of her drenched in blood. "**Good Makami but I've gotten stronger so don't hold back because I'm Maka's friend**" said Black Star who now called for Tsubaki to stay put. Makami and Back Star start fighting. Makami get's a few punches to the side and arms but she counters them with blows that would kill a grown rhino with the softest of touches. Black Star still does not give in then he suddenly losses his balance when Makami punches his side. He starts to fall when he uses his big blow on her it doesn't work she doesn't move an inch. Kid starts walking to their fight, determined to end this one sided onslaught. Kid was far more powerful than Black Star and could probably hold his own against her. Black Star Stops Kid where he is with a glare, telling him this was his fight.

Makami suddenly punches Black Star in the stomach his shirt rip's in the front and the back and he goes flying in the air toward the sky. When he comes back down he hits the floor blood pooling around his body. Tsubaki rushes to his side then she suddenly goes pale as she realized Black Star had multiple broken bones and that his heart was beating very slowly. "**Maka you almost killed him, he is dying. I'm not holding back on you Maka I thought we were your friends**" said Tsubaki who is about to get up full of anger. But then Black Star grabs her hand and says " **that's not Maka it's Makami and she will kill you without a second thought, stay here, let me fight her**" Black Star tries to get up when Soul steps in front of them both.

" **Maka this is just low letting Makami control you so easily. try to accomplish something by yourself for once and fight me not as Makami but as Maka Alburn the simple minded, tough hearted, takes crap from no one, shy, kind girl I once knew**" said Soul standing tall a few feet away from Makami. "**Sorry weapon but Maka can't hear you because I'm in control I'm always in contro...o...l**" Makami suddenly grabbed her head her eyes showing a faint color of green, Then her eyes show a bright color of green with determination. Maka had to force Makami into submission reminding her that this was her body and soul was her Partner to fight.

"**I'll fight you Soul let's see who is stronger**" Maka said as she ran toward Soul. Kid, Liz, and Patty sat next to Tsubaki and Black Star. Soul jumped out of the way while Maka tried to punch him. Soul ran toward Maka jumping over her and kicking her in the back. Maka then tried to grab Soul, turning fast but instead Soul grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug but she escaped and Soul hugged the air. She pushed him from the back and he fell on the floor. She then tried to jump on him but he rolled away and she fell into the grass. Then they started to wrestle and they started to play around not even really fighting anymore. They were laughing and then Patty jumped in piggy back riding Soul while Maka tortured Kid by making her outfit unsymmetrical and putting down one side of her pigtails. They all were having fun except that kid tried to make Maka perfect again which took almost 20 minutes of Maka standing still while Kid fixed her outfit and did her hair with a blush on his face. Just touching Maka made Kid's heart beat fast but the fact that he got to make her perfect was by far the best thing that had happened to him. Black Star started to recover because he knew a way to heal himself very slowly, to repair the broken bones would take at least a day and deep cuts a few hours. The years of training did him some good and he felt proud that he could last a while against Makami.

"**Well this was quite fun but I need Maka back if you all don't mind so good bye to you all. Maka it's time to go**" said Makami who was now floating next to Maka. "**I'm sorry everyone but I need to make everything right. So please don't follow me it's going to be too dangerous to take you all with me. Assassins are coming for me and Makami and I don't want them using you all to get to me so this is good bye**" with that Maka stood and then Soul and Kid both grabbed her arms and pulled her down. "**Take us with you, we want to help so much we promise we won't make Makami mad please**" said Soul with a puppy dog face. "_**And I can sense another presence in almost an instant so I'll be of help if it's of any use**_" said Kid determined to make his abilities appealing to Makami.

"**Fine you guys can come. What about you two?**" said Makami as she pointed to Black Star and Tsubaki. "**I know you are strong if you took a beating from me at 80% of my power. But you what can you do?**" she said to Tsubaki.

" **I may not look like it but use me the right way and the power of my family emerges to a point of all self control lost, that's why only black star can use me he can handle the power without dying**" said Tsubaki with a serious face, she wanted to be something to Makami, she was not useless.

"**I like powerful girls you can come along, and the guys have to carry all the supplies any objections?**" said Makami almost teasing. "**Noooope**" said all the girls and the guys already knew this was going to be a long trip. Maka worked on bandaging Black Star, regretting letting Makami take control of the situation. She was able to make splints for him and even made him some crutches so he would not have to be carried by other people. Maka knew that Black Stars pride would never let him be carried by other people, especially friends.


	8. Chapter 8 The True Makami

"**Trees, trees, trees, and more trees, will the trees ever end?**" Was all Soul was thinking. Suddenly Maka stopped and turned around, eyes a dark black that they all despised. "**Gahhhhhh she is scary**" said Patty hiding behind Liz. Liz just face palmed herself and shook her head at her incompetent sister. " **ok listen up all of you I've been thinking we are going to camp here tonight, so set up and get a good night sleep got it? Anyone who doesn't comply will be left behind**" was all Makami said as she tried to be assertive and demanding. Being evil was hard, Maka was better at this than her! Makami just wanted to sleep curled up next to Maka's warm soul. She looked out at Maka's friends who were setting down stuff and stretching, she wondered just how it would be like having friends. Makami walked over to Tsubaki and paused before the woman. Tsubaki was very well mannered and stood with grace and dignity, she gave Makami a small smile but her eyes were filled with hate and blood lust. Makami backed away as she realized making friends was useless and futile, a killer needed no friends. Maka read Makami's thoughts as they shared one body and she felt sad for her friend, Makami was only 4 years younger than her at the age of 14 Maka had already made a ton of friends. She wished her friends could be more open minded about Makami, she was just a kid, shes only 14! No 14 year old has to be a killer!

_**Midnight**_

Maka made sure everyone was asleep and snuck out, she said a soft goodbye in the air and disappeared. Soul realized something was not right and he woke up Kid who now stared up a Soul whose face was a little too close. Soul then said "**Maka is gone she ditched while we slept we have to go after her**". Kid got over the awkwardness and sat up quickly. "_**ok I'll wake the others**_" but Soul stopped him and said " **not enough time**".

Then out of nowhere Black Star was walking towards them through the tent and said " **leave the girls they are fast asleep. lets go get our blond hardhead back**" they all gave each other a thumbs up and started running towards the trail they were following earlier that day. "_**Are you well enough to run?**_" asked Kid concerned for Black Star who looked like he was working up a sweat. "**Im fine Kid, most of my bones are almost completely healed, they just feel really sore and uncomfortable at the moment**" He sped up his pace to show them he was alright enough to keep going.

"**Your friends just don't give up do they?**" said Makami who now took over Maka. "**Don't kill them**" Maka said in a spirit state getting a little worried. Makami then stopped on a nearby branch and waited till the boys were in her sight and….. _**POUNCED.**_ "**Oooof**" said Soul as Makami fell on him then she jumped up and landed on Kid. "_**Oww Maka that hurt**_" said Kid, then she tried to pounce Black Star but he just dodged and she kicked him backwards style, he fell on both Soul and Kid. She then ran and jumped from tree to tree to get away laughing and chuckling to herself. This was actually quite fun Makami thought and she just raced away.

"**_Damn it, it was Makami not Maka who pounced us, she's just messing with us now, she is getting away so let's go_**" said Kid who was serious. But Soul suddenly got up and hit Kid in the back of the head "**dumbass it's Makami she probably disappeared and is heading to the lost city to find a certain professor**". Kid looked up at him with glee filled eyes "_**we can disappear too**_" said Kid opening a purple/black portal. "_**Don't tell my dad I learned how to do this**_" said Kid with a smile that said tell and you die. "**Kid I totally love you right now… not in a gay way of course...**" said Soul with a big grin on his face. " _**how did you know about the lost city?**_" asked Kid generally interested as he thought only he knew. "**Maka left me a rather adorable present, it was a picture of us in the piano room, taking our first picture as partners**" said Soul reminiscing the days when they were young. "**when i flipped the picture over there was a note on the back**" said Soul smiling. "_**Maka left me a gift as well but i think ill keep mine a secret**_" Kid said with a sly smile, rubbing it in Soul's face that he too was special.

*_**flashback**_*

Kids present was a bow, a single long thick strip of red silk bow. He suddenly remembered the bow and how he had given Maka it as a birthday present two years ago, His favorite color was red and he wanted to see Maka wear the big red bow in her hair at least once. the fact that she kept it all these years meant she cared about him... right? She was so happy receiving it that she had asked him to put it in her hair to the side. He then suggested it would look better in the back as a ponytail and she complied, her long hair now flowed down to just under her shoulder blades. She sat in front of Kid leaning her head back a little too much for him, her head accidentally rubbed against his groin and he repressed a moan, he gently pushed her head a little forward and brushed her hair back with his fingers. Her hair was so soft and nice, he wanted to just stroke it for a while but instead grabbed a brush from Liz. After 10 minuets of brushing her hair he put it into a neat ponytail and wrapped the bow in her hair. She was stunningly beautiful, he truly loved her even though it was unrequited love. He picked up the bow from the box only to see a note on the bottom under the bow.

the note read:

_**Dear Kid,**_

**_I know this is sudden but if you are reading this letter then that means me and Makami have left Shibusen. This would also mean you and Soul let me leave voluntarily and i cannot accept that. Makami is stubborn and she needs more help than just from me. We are heading towards the lost city, that's where Makami was created. No that's where Makami was born, she is not a monster or a thing, she is a young girl in need of a body. Makami is just misunderstood from a life of servitude and experimentation. Please come look for us, if you can grab the others, we should be heading through the forest near Death city. Kid... thank you for everything_**

**_p.s Soul got a similar note so don't worry about getting him._**

**_*end Flashback*_**

Then right as the three were about to step through the portal they were pushed in by Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. "**What the hell!**" said Soul as he fell to the floor on top of Kid and Black Star, then Patty fell on him while Liz and Tsubaki stared down at the dog pile. "_**Get off of me!**_" yelled Kid whose face was turning blue from suffocation. They all got up and Kid dusted himself off making sure he was neat and perfect. "_**Ok now we need to find Makami lets head this way**_" said Kid as he pointed to a clearing in front of them. The portal disappeared and they set off to find Maka and unlock the secrets being held before them.

When they reached the clearing they realized they were on a cliff side, It was at least a 100 ft drop from where they were, but at the bottom in the distance was a small laboratory in the middle of nowhere. Then suddenly a big crash in the forest next to them sent something flying out of the trees and over their heads, right towards the edge of the cliff. "**MAKA!**" yelled Soul, and started running to the object now lying on the floor on the edge of the cliff, it was indeed Maka, and she was hurt. Her leg looked broken and she was bleeding from multiple places, her breathing was ragged and her eyes were slowly opening to black.

A huge monster stepped out into the clearing, it looked like a huge dog/cat and was maybe 50ft in hight, it was all black and red, no features other than red eyes and red mouth. "**Rxb658 otherwise known as experiment successful 1!**" Said the huge beast with a deep voice. Makami got up, staggering a little, Soul stepped away when her eyes turned blacker than usual. "I**'m not Rxb658! My name that was given to me is makami! And I will kill our creator!**" she yelled charging at the monster who dogged her attack quickly, almost too quickly for its size. "**I bet you don't even remember me, LOOK AT ME, I was the closest thing to a brother you ever had! You left me there to die! And now I will bring you back and you will know my pain.**"

It swung at Makami hitting her and sending her flying a few feet away into the dirt. "S**how them who you really are, show them your true form, none of them will ever be your friend, you're a ugly useless creature who was better off dead.**" It said swinging its large tail at Makami smacking her right off the side of the cliff. "**MAKAMI!**" everyone yelled in true panic and compassion. She was falling fast, she opened her eyes, then she sprouted big black wings, her hair grew long and black, her clothes changed to a ripped up Gothic dress long and flowing, her eyes were no longer the black they all knew her by, but a deep purple filled with sadness. "**Ugly useless creature**" it sent a red beam toward her, but it bounced off her showing a still statue like young girl. "**No control of your mind or emotions anymore, your true form is nothing but a killing machine created for war. I'll bring you back to him, he will praise me, and you will be perfected**" it said jumping off the cliff towards her.

"**MAKAMI don't let yourself be consumed by its words, you and Maka are one, you are both hardheaded, and you both need each other to live, your stronger than that Makami so FIGHT! I won let Maka die just because you've given up!**" yelled Soul at her with true strong feelings of compassion for his friend. Makami suddenly grew a smile she flew to the side dogging the massive beast which landed on air?!. It was a optical illusion, the ground was closer than it seemed, suddenly the illusion broke and it was surrounded by trees and the laboratory was closer. "_**Quick let's get down there and help**_" said Kid who jumped and pulled out his skate board, riding down the cliff. "**I am Makami I dwell within Maka Albarn a very skilled and smart girl, I have taught her how to fight, she has taught me how to live and feel, so brother, fight me if you can**" she said with a daring smile.

due to fanfic not letting post links, you can find Makami's true form drawn out on Deviant art, on my account animeemolover111 its titled Makami (Rxb-658)


End file.
